Chaotic
by aerie-art
Summary: His mother murdered, his father incapable of raising him, and nothing tying him to this world. So of course Chaos decides to take the future Savior of Olympus in as his son and heir to train him for his upcoming destiny.


**1st A/N: First PJO story! Don't blame me if it sucks, blame my overactive imagination!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! (Wish I did, though, I'd probably get plenty of money. I mean...I'd make it either Perlia, Poe, or Pertamis!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>

The cloaked figure ran through the streets, the dirty streets strewn with trash and illegalities, his breath never hitching and his pace quick and even. Their black cloak, darker than the night sky itself, covered him from head to toe, never swaying in the light night breeze.

The figure itself was tall and broad, appearing to be male. "He" continued down the streets and the alleyways, ignoring the humans' confused looks. He had been on Earth for a short while, checking up on the first planet he had created, that had erupted from his void, when suddenly he had a horrible feeling. His dread, a form of intuition to him, led him to his current location: an apartment building in the shady part of New York City.

He continued up towards the building, flinging the door open and marching straight in. He continued on, his stomach clenching in anticipation, as he found himself in front of a door. He listened in; trying to understand what was happening that had called him here.

"You fucking whore!" the sound of a body slamming against a wall sent shivers down the original immortal being's spine. A small gurgle, most likely of blood pooling from the mouth, and the cry of a child urged the immortal to open the door.

But unfortunately for him, the immortal was too late. The man, a grotesque creature, stood over the body of a lovely young woman, crimson liquid pooling under her and leaking slowly from what appeared to be puncture wounds. Tears fell from her blank eyes, and she looked up into the black-orbed eyes of the immortal and smiled.

"Take…my…son…and…care…for…him…" and with those words on her lips, the woman's life force suddenly diminished until there was not even a drop of the essence remaining in what appeared to be a vibrant young mortal woman. The immortal looked on at the male, who only sneered at him in a drunken stupor.

"Whaddya want? Huh?" the man swung a broken beer bottle around, trying to intimidate the immortal. The immortal frowned as he snapped his fingers, watching emotionlessly as the drunken buffoon fell dead, his soul heading straight towards the Underworld, to be judged and tried as the trash he was. He walked over to the deceased young mother and smiled sadly as he drew a sign over her body, giving her the blessing of a much better life in her next one, and sending her straight to Elysium, without the approval of the Lord of the Dead. It's not like the god would complain, to go against the most powerful immortal in existence was like a suicide wish.

Watching the blessing fade the immortal turned around, staring straight into the eyes of a baby boy, who was only about six months old. The baby boy sat in a high chair, gurgling over his mushy food. The baby stared down at the body of his mother, tears pricking at his sea green eyes. Did the child understand what had happened? The immortal moved towards the baby and lifted him up, comforting him only slightly. The child stopped fidgeting and calmed.

The immortal sighed quietly, questioning himself on what to do now in this situation.

"Might as well see who the child is." The immortal stated. He took the glove of his hand, showing the pale, long fingers. He pressed his index finger on the child's forehead, and was immediately engulfed in the memories and history of the child.

_Lord of the Seas, Poseidon, had fallen in love with a mortal woman, a young girl who was called Sally Jackson. Offering her immortality and a life under the sea, he begged her to follow him. The mortal smiled sadly at him and shook her head no. And then the affair had given birth to a young demigod, a half-blood who the couple named Perseus. As all affairs end, so did their short love. The god went back to the seas, and the woman began to care for her soon-to-be child. _

"So that is what called me here…a child of one of the Big Three, a powerful being in distress. So, child, what do you want now from me?" the baby only looked into the immortal's eyes.

"You are the one of the prophecy, aren't you? Poor child. Now that you are motherless, you will be sent to Camp Half-Blood…but that is no place for a child to be raised basically their whole life…I have an idea. Why don't you live with me? To be adopted as my son…I've always wanted a child. You will be blessed and cared for. What do you say, young Perseus, will you be my son?" the immortal questioned the sleepy child. Before nodding off into a slumber, the baby gurgled happily. The immortal smiled at that, choosing to believe that the baby had given his permission and acceptance.

"Fantastic! Perseus, I am your new father…Lord Chaos."

"Lord Chaos! Lord Perseus has disappeared again!" Chaos looked into the eyes of his son's frantic nanny, a young Child of Apollo he had rescued as a young girl. She was grown now, and had sworn herself to serve Chaos. He had given her the duty of looking after his son.

"It is fine. He is most likely hiding somewhere around the palace." The first immortal reassured the frantic twenty year old. "You have been looking after him for five years and six months, since you were fourteen and he was just a baby. You should know how he gets, so mischievous! It's gotten gradually worse since his sixth birthday…" the immortal muttered.

"I suppose you are right, sir, but it still makes my heart stop when I can't find him!" the nanny huffed before leaving his office.

"Your being naughty, Percy, making Olivia fret like that." Chaos chided out loud while he shuffled through his paperwork. The creak of a closet opening resounded through the room. The "missing" boy appeared, shyly looking out of the closet.

"How diddya know I was there, Papa?" he asked, his sea green eyes lighting up curiously.

"I know a lot of things, Percy." Chaos smiled at the boy. Today was one of the few times the immortal never wore his cloak. The difference between his cloaked form, when he was tall and foreboding, and his normal appearance was shocking to people at first. While cloaked he was a mysterious, dangerous figure. When uncloaked, he was a tall, muscular man with shaggy black hair the color of the night sky that falls just before his shoulders, like a waterfall of the night sky, and kind black eyes with shifting figures dancing in them: stars and suns and planets being destroyed and reborn.

His son giggled softly before running of again, hopefully towards his nanny to apologize. Though most likely he would become distracted and forget the incident all together.

The immortal sighed sadly. He knew that in ten years' time, his son (his adopted son, but son nonetheless) would become the Child of the Prophecy, deciding the fate of Earth and the beings in control of it, the Olympian Council. And it would most likely be less than ten years when he would be sent to Earth, for one reason or another.

The immortal stared at the orb on his desk. It was one of his few "magical" items. The priceless orb showed all of the happenings in the universes, no matter when or where, and only he himself could control it. He took of his glove and placed his hand on the orb, demanding to know what was happening on Olympus. He placed the glove back on and stared into the glass orb.

_The Twelve Olympians, plus the Lord of the Dead, Hades, and the Keeper of the Hearth, Hestia, sat in the council chambers. A heated discussion was occurring; it sounded to be about the Great Prophecy. _

"_Brother Zeus! Your daughter is the child, in order to keep her alliance with us, she must be brought up to Olympus to train." Hestia said. A few others nodded, while some looked unconcerned or uncaring (this one being Hera.)_

"_What about Hades' children? He has two who would suffice to become the Child of the Prophecy!" Zeus complained. _

"_Your child is the eldest!" Hades countered. _

"_Enough of this squabbling! Any of the three can become the Child of the Prophecy. I say all three will be brought up onto Olympus to train, that way we have three powerful demigods at our disposal!" Poseidon roared angrily. It seems that ever since his lover was murdered by her "husband" and his son disappeared, he had switched personalities between a cruel being and an emotionless one. _

"_For once the Sea Brain has given us an excellent idea." Athena scoffed. _

"_Fine! All in favor of bringing the three up to Olympus?" all but Hera and Demeter raised their hands. _

"_Hermes! Go and fetch them at once!" Zeus roared, closing the meeting. _

"Well, it seems as if they're trying to find out which one will become the child." Chaos smiled sadly. "Perhaps it is time to begin Percy's training…"

* * *

><p><strong>2nd AN: So, how was it? First PJO fanfic (publishable fanfic, mind you) + it's been awhile since I last read PJO or anything to do with it + I'm sleepy = this?**

**Please review~  
><strong>

**-Aerie**


End file.
